


Priest & I

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Confessional Sex, F/M, Priest Kink, Sinner, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess





	Priest & I

I had been having the most sinful dreams about the new priest. I tried so hard to stop them but it was getting harder and harder every day.

He was tall, toned. His hair was a mess at curls some days and slicked back the next which made it hard to breath sometimes. His fingers were long and his hands strong. 

One day I remember seeing him wearing regular clothing and he turned to his side and his butt.. Oh my goodness. I couldn't stop myself from staring and wanting to touch it.

I knew it was wrong so I decided to go to confession when the Pastor was in. If I let it all out, It would be easier. Or so I tried to tell myself anyways.

I walked into the confessional and got on my knees “Forgive me father for I have sinned. It has been one month since my last confession” The pastor remained quiet and I sighed. He was known to just sit and listen before he spoke.

"I've been having impure thoughts about Benedict" My cheeks flushed and my heart started to beat faster as I finally let the words out "He’s always in my head. I see his face, his hands, his body in different states of undress" my voice lowered and I noticed the Pastor shift.

I closed my eyes as I focused on getting everything out “I've tried to stop but the feelings won’t stop” I licked my lips and for a second thought I heard the Pastor gasp “What should I do? I need help before I do something that I can’t take back”

The Pastor cleared his throat and then stood up, walking out of the confessional. I sighed. He probably thought I was helpless. I stood up and before I could turn, the door opened and someone was behind me, pressed close “You can’t say those things out loud” a voice whispered in my ear and I froze.

It was him. Oh god.. It was Benedict pressed so close that I could feel everything “I.. Ooooh” I gasped as I felt the outline of his cock

"You've been a very bad girl, haven’t you?" He said as he bit down on my earlobe and I fought the urge to moan out loud.

I couldn't speak. I wanted this so badly it hurt and he did too if his actions were anything to go by “We can’t.. I..” I gasped out as he moved his hands against my body.

"No one is supposed to know this but" Benedict started kissing at my neck and I shivered "I’m not a priest"

My eyes snapped opened and I moaned. I wanted to ask a million questions but my body craved his touch and didn't care about reason or sin. 

"I.." before I could finish my sentence, he spun me around and kissed me. His hands against my hips, pressing me against the small space around us. My hands wrapped around his neck, my fingers tangling in his dark curls. 

Our bodies fit perfectly together as we kissed, Benedict moved against me and I moaned. This was wrong on so many levels but I couldn't stop myself. I moved against him which caused him to moan and growl against my mouth as we kissed, deeper and more desperate.

He pulled back, his eyes blown wide and mouth open slightly as he watched me “Since the moment I stepped into this place, I've wanted you”

My chest is rising and falling as I look into his eyes and let the words sink in. He wants me. He’s wanted me just as long as I have. I lick my lips and move my hand off his neck and start moving it slowly down his body “All I can think about is you. How much I've wanted to taste your skin” I move my hand under his shirt and touch him for the first time.

Benedict groaned low and watched me “I've been sitting in the pew and picturing myself getting on my knees in front of you.. taking off your belt” I removed his belt as I bit down on my bottom lip “And tasting you.. right there.. In front of everyone” 

He pulled me up and pushed me hard against the confessional “You have a dirty mouth” he groaned out as I started rubbing at his crotch, feeling braver now that I knew how crazy I was driving him

"I do.. So dirty" I leaned in and kissed him again as my hands worked on his zipper. I needed to feel him in my hand. I’d been dreaming about this for months.

He pulled back and cursed as I wrapped my hand around his cock “Fuck..” he pressed his forehead against mine as he looked at my hand then into my eyes. I stroked him slowly at first then picked up speed as he started biting and sucking on my neck.

My thumb rubbed over the head and he shivered “I want to taste” I moved my hand away and brought my thumb to my mouth, sucking it lewdly as I looked right at him. All my inhibitions were lost now. I wanted to do everything I’d dreamed of.

I wanted to lick at his body, at those fucking freckles that drove me crazy. I wanted to suck on his cock and watch him fall apart for me before he fucked me like we’d both wanted to do for so long.

"Please" I heard him whisper out and I looked at him, watching as he panted, his chest rose and fell quickly. He was at my mercy and the feeling was intoxicating.

I stroked him again.. Faster as I moved to lick and bite at his neck. I didn't notice his free hand move against me until it was moving my panties to the side and his fingers started rubbing against me “Oh god.. Benedict” I gasped out and my hand faltered.

"So wet.. Needed to feel how hot you burn for me" Benedict smirked then leaned in to kiss me as we found a sloppy, delicious rhythm to get eachother off.

As he stroked and fucked me with his fingers, my breathe grew more erratic and I stroked him faster.

"Benedict.. Please.." I moaned against his neck. We were both so close, the air feeling heavy. I touched him in just the right way and caused him to lose control. He fucked me hard as I stroked him thru his orgasm and drove me to mine.

My body was on fire. He was all around me and I shook when my release hit “Oooh.. Fuck.. Your fingers” I babbled as he kept rubbing and sucked on my neck.

"So beautiful like this" I heard him whisper against my ear as he kept going until I begged him to stop. I panted hard as I looked at him, my back hitting the heavy wood of the confessional.

"I’m going to hell" I whispered then smiled as he pulled me close, kissing me softly as he pulled his fingers out and I whimpered.

Benedict pulled back and brought his fingers to his lips, opening his mouth and licking them clean, moaning around them “Heavenly” he said softly.

I shook my head then it hit me that we’d just gotten eachother off in a church “Definitely going to hell” I said again before leaning in and kissing him. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing if I had him with me.


End file.
